


I Miss You

by Maggers727



Series: MH Character Study 2POV [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, a teeny show of tim, death scene at the end as well, like one sentence, tw for description of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggers727/pseuds/Maggers727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex/Amy. Alex remembers the best person he's ever dedicated time to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

You've woken up with your back against a tree. Your head is on fire and your body is sore. You don't even bother moving. You don't even bother to look where you are this time. Memories flash through your head and you don't know what to do about any of it. You don't want to admit it but there's a feeling you don't want to do anything about it. About the chaos that possesses you. About the false justice you think you're doing. 

You do it anyways. 

It's the only way. 

It takes you a little bit while moving through the fog in your brain but you've started to notice that you're shaking. You can feel the dried substance on your hands. You've woken up to it so many times now, it feels like a second skin to you. You don't bother to look down at them. At least, not yet. You wonder whose it is this time. Is it another innocent person? Or is it another victim of this madness? 

You don't care.

You don't want to care.

The worst part is, you have to care. This is your fault. You're too weak and you can't control it. This is the only solution you can come up with. No matter how hard you try to think up a new way. There's no other way around this. Eventually, you're gonna run out of people. Eventually, you're going to be the only one left. The only source. What will you do then? You're going to have to-

Stop.

You can't think about that.

Not now.

Please not now.

The shaking gets worse.

You want this all to stop. You just want to go back to the days where passing your final was the most stressful time in your life. You want to go back to the days where you'd go home and see Amy waiting for you. 

Amy.

You miss Amy. You miss that smile, that laugh. You miss running your fingers through her hair and lulling her to sleep as you guys have your biweekly bad movie night. You miss the occasional dinner date when you'd actually have the time and money to take her to a fancy place and get all dressed up for it. You miss those dinner dates where you always promised her that one day you'll direct great movies and have so much money you'd take her out to as many fancy restaraunts that she wanted to go to. Buy her as many fancy clothes as she'd like to wear to said fancy restaraunts. You miss the light redness that would flood her face as she'd smile at the notions and tell you that she's perfectly fine with the occasional dinner and not to forget that simple mac and cheese dinners are also acceptable. You miss negotiating with her and say that you'll buy the best mac and cheese or a whole mac and cheese company just for her. You miss the little laugh that would pop out of her before she covers her mouth due to the fact that she can never laugh quietly and the restaraunt was too quiet. 

You miss that. You miss all of that.

You miss her.

So much.

\------------

That's it. You've said everything you could. You watch as Tim leaves the doorway and into the hall. His coughing echoes and mixes with the sound of you choking on blood. Your body starts to tingle and go numb and you know it's about to take you. Just like it did with the rest of them. Just like it always has. You're vision becomes blurry as the world begins to fade out. You can't even focus on the blood pouring out of the corners of your mouth when you sputter. You're mind's too busy quickly thinking about events that have happened in your life. The good ones, surprisingly. The birthdays, the family vacations, the last day of school, graduation, the first film you ever directed, the first day of college, and so on. Although short lived and despite the recent troubles, you're okay with what you've done. What you've accomplished. You're happy with your choices, your decisions.

You're happy that the best decision to ask out the best girl you've ever met just happened to be the last thing on your mind.

Then nothing.


End file.
